This invention relates to an article of clothing to be placed over the head of an athlete, sports fans and others to provide cooling and protection from the sun during hot weather or, alternatively, warmth during cold weather events.
Persons who exert themselves in hot weather, particularly athletes, but even fans and workers, can become victims of exhaustion and heat stroke, which can even result in death. Also, exposure of the head, face and neck to the sun during outdoor activities can result in sunburn which is a known cause of skin cancer. Even furthermore, during hot weather an athlete or fan tends to perspire excessively, the sweat from which gets in the eyes and can interfere with the activity. On the other end of the spectrum, athletes who participate in cold weather events, such as skiing, ice skating and hockey, or fans of such sports, run the risk of hyperthermia.
Thus, a need exists for a device that will help cool and protect a person during hot weather and exposure to sun or help keep warm a person in cold weather.
The prior patented art includes the following patents:
The Niv patent teaches a therapeutic headpiece containing pockets for placing weights. The two Henderson patents cover headbands containing slits or pockets for holding ice or other freezable liquid. The McKay patent discloses an elasticized sports band for absorbing perspiration which has pockets for holding ice. The Hall patent discloses headwear having a visor with attached cloth for covering the head and neck. The Barrientos patent discloses a head bandana having a head band with hook and loop fastening closure means. The Leong, et al. patent teaches a bowl-shaped cooling pack which fits over the head and has coolant contained therein. Finally, the Friesen patent discloses a net cover which is attachable to a hat.
Although some of the above devices may attempt to resolve the above problems, none of the prior patented art discloses an article of manufacture having a structure with features which provide the advantages of the present invention.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an article for cooling athletes, sports fans and others during hot weather.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an article that can be worn by athletes and participants in cold weather sports and events.
An even further object of the present invention is to protect the wearer from sunburn or other adverse affects of exposure to the sun.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an article that can also be used to wipe perspiration from one""s face.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide such an article that can be easily stored in a temperature enhanced condition in a freezer or heated in the microwave and reused as needed.
The present invention fulfills the above and other objects by providing an article of headwear made of cloth having a wide middle section for covering the head and neck and two narrower symmetrical end sections forming handles for holding or securing the headwear over the head. The inner side of the headwear contains a pocket into which thermally enhanced packets of material, such as an ice or heat pad can be inserted and held. The inner side of the middle section may contain a semi-circular band positioned above the pocket to assist in retaining the headwear over a forehead of the wearer. An optional visor may extend outward from a front of the top portion of the middle section. The headwear may have hook and loop or snap fastening means on the end and middle sections to help hold the headwear around the head. The thermal matter contained in the packet may consist of frozen liquid or coolant or heated material. The outer side of the headwear may also serve as an advertising medium for display of logotypes or advertising.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention should become even more readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described illustrative embodiments of the invention.